


翻译-仓安タイト

by pandaaaa



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaaaa/pseuds/pandaaaa





	翻译-仓安タイト

最近yasu的样子很奇怪。  
虽说他本来就有点奇怪，但是最近好像更加严重了。  
或者换句话说，是跟我相处的时候有点奇怪。  
最近就算我去约他，他总是用什么“嗯…那天已经和xx约好了所以没办法呢。”或者“那天已经定好要练吉他，练习室都预约了”之类的理由来搪塞我。  
虽然这时候也会抱着我说对不起，在没人看到的时候偷偷亲我一下，但是还是会拒绝我。  
因为还会亲我，所以我觉得自己应该还是没有被讨厌的吧……  
但是，就算讨厌我了，可能因为我还是团员，为了不要产生纠纷才采取这种态度的吧。  
不不不不。  
不是这样的。这点我还是清楚的。  
有可能真的只是很忙，或者和别人事先有约，真的只是两个人的休息时间合不上而已。  
但是怎么说呢，像这样被冷落还是第一次。  
从交往以来，像这样这么长时间没有做过爱还是在两个人都上舞台那次以来。  
但是舞台那次是有理由的，我还可以接受。  
但是这次，我真的不能够接受，有时候被拒绝的时候我真的想反问一句真的吗？  
因为yasu最近真的不太一样，在拒绝我的时候多少有点尴尬的样子。  
所以说啊，我心里也有点疑虑，怀疑自己是不是真的被讨厌了。  
我是不是做错什么了？  
比如说偷吃了yasu一直很期待的点心？  
尽管yasu说了想看这部电影但还是带他去看了另一部？  
尽管yasu说了明天有工作要早起还是不让他睡觉？  
尽管yasu说了会很羞耻，还是强行让他在自己面前释放？  
尽管yasu说了不要，还是拍下了他高潮的样子？  
尽管yasu说了会变得奇怪，还是中出了好几次？  
尽管yasu说了太激烈了，还是扯着他的头发大力的进出？  
……是哪件事呢？  
哪一件是犯规的呢？  
还是说，全部都？  
不过这些也是常有的事，yasu应该也不会抱怨什么吧。  
果然还是因为别的原因。  
但是我做不到向yasu确认是不是因为这些事。  
要是被说讨厌了我该怎么办啊？  
可能无法振作就此变成废人了。

“喂！你别给我偷懒！”  
“疼！信酱，你知不知道你下手没轻重啊！”  
在刚要成为废人的前一秒，被团里最凶暴的男人拍头了。  
“今天的嘉宾是很h的女星哦。你不要像之前一样兴奋过头了啊。”  
信酱直接无视了我的抱怨自说自话。  
“maru也是486也是，看到工口的女嘉宾就废了。你至少振作一点，不然三个人都大兴奋嘉宾也很难做啊。”  
不不不，明明是除了你剩下的六个人不兴奋就做不下去的节目才对吧。我心里这样吐槽但是迫于信酱的威力没敢说出口。  
“信酱不管嘉宾有多h都一脸正直呢。”  
“当然了，不过是电视节目而已，我又是mc。”  
信酱说这话的时候脸上露出呆呆的表情。  
“不对吧。”  
“什么不对啊？”  
“你是因为不管嘉宾怎么样，心里还是觉得恋人第一才对吧？”  
信酱一瞬间安静了下来。  
“……怎么了，不行么？”  
他这样回我。  
我确实知道信酱最近有在恋爱，但是像这样直接问出来还是第一次。  
变成了好像我在套话一样的感觉，套出了信酱确实有恋人存在这件事。  
“这样啊。所以不管来的是什么样的人，对信酱来说都不及自己的恋人是么？”  
“……是啊。”  
信酱的表情看起来有点不爽，是害羞了还是觉得这个话题没什么意思？  
“那人那么可爱么？还是说很漂亮？”我也不在意，继续问了下去。毕竟能挖掘信酱这一面的机会可是不多见。  
“基本上还是很漂亮的。有时候也会非常可爱。”  
没想到信酱顺着我回答了。  
“艺人还是素人？”  
“无可奉告。”  
“毕竟是比漂亮的嘉宾还漂亮对吧？如果是素人的话还是比较普通吧。是不是读者模特什么的啊，是不是信酱？”  
“任君想象。”  
“干什么啊，突然说一些那么偶像风格的话。”  
“我本来就是偶像啊。”  
“话是这么说啦。”  
“好了，不再说这种无聊的话题了。说真的，你可不要像之前那位h的女嘉宾来的时候那样兴奋过头了啊。”  
信酱可能觉得我一直逼问很麻烦，赶紧把话说完就离开了。  
……  
对了！信酱的话给了我一个提醒。  
我突然想起来之前那位h的女嘉宾来的时候……  
说起来那个时候，我和yasu一起看了那期的放送，好像就是从那天开始，yasu开始拒绝我了。  
那天晚上做的时候，yasu跟平时比起来注意力很不集中，我问他怎么了？  
“我再次觉得能跟大仓做这种事真的好不可思议啊。”yasu回答我。  
“诶？说什么呢你。”我像平时一样一边轻笑一边去吻他。  
“喜欢你啊。”  
“嗯，这样啊。”  
说着这样的对话，我又开始舔弄起yasu的身体。  
现在回想起来，那时候yasu真的有点不对劲，不过当时我被情欲冲昏了头脑，没有去细想。如果当时多少能注意到yasu有点奇怪就好了。  
再仔细想想，甚至觉得那天yasu也比平时流的泪更多。不但如此，那天的次数和yasu主动要的次数都比平时要多。  
想到这儿我马上给yasu打了电话。  
我明明是很严肃的去联系yasu的，结果收到了「好呀~我那天正好休息哦，傍晚工作结束之后来我家哦~」这种轻飘飘的回复。  
……真的是，难不成真的是我想多了，之前真的是因为太忙了所以只能拒绝？  
但是，果然还是有违和感。  
和yasu一起看的那期放送，嘉宾是有名的工口女星，来宣传的DVD几乎是和AV差不多的内容，说实话我真的很兴奋。  
因为那个人真的很工口。  
因为太过激成为话题的电影里，有紧缚啊玩具啊剃毛之类的，这样的人就在自己眼前，还说了什么“会和喜欢的人一起洗澡，而且会帮他洗”之类的话，忍不住就想象了。  
而且还说了什么会故意做出一些举动享受被偷看这样的话题，说实话，真的很刺激。  
但是这毕竟是这种女星来的时候常有的事，再加上多少有点要把节目气氛炒热一点的因素在，不自觉就会变成那种态度。  
说不定我这种态度对yasu来说就不好受了。  
只要一想到yasu对我态度很奇怪可能是因为这件事，我就觉得yasu可爱的不得了。Yasu一定是因为自己当时不高兴了，在责备我吧。  
而且什么也不说，只是自己默默地在想好寂寞啊，那个人好工口啊之类的。  
Yasu真的是温柔过头啦。  
而且这样不说，在我不知道的时候，说不定让yasu的心情更糟了。当然我也应该更上心一点，好好约束一下自己。  
这样想着变得更想见yasu了。  
终于到了约好的那天。  
那天第一个工作结束了，到了要吃晚饭的时候。  
我进了乐屋，发现yasu穿着私服的夹克坐在里面。  
“诶？你怎么在？”  
听到我这么惊讶，yasu对着我软软的笑了下。  
“啊，正好今天有工作人员要生日，我过来送礼物。还有，因为终于能见到大仓了嘛。”  
终于，虽然我很在意这个词，但没想到在个人工作的时候见到yasu，已经有点忍不住了。  
我马上把乐屋的门反锁住，一把抱住刚刚慢慢站起来的yasu。  
“见到你超高兴的…”不小心把心声说出来了。  
“ふふ，我也是。”  
Yasu在我怀里超可爱的笑着，我马上就托起他的下巴吻了下去。  
唇瓣刚一碰到我就忍不住伸出舌头去挑弄yasu的，好好地感受着我和他缠绕在一起的触感。太久没好好在一起，我不自觉吻了太久，等到分开的时候，yasu的眼睛已经蒙上了一层水汽。  
“啊…好想继续下去啊，可是马上又要收录了…”  
忍不住又紧紧地抱住yasu小小的身体。  
“晚上还会见的，我会等你的。”  
Yasu为了安慰我，就着拥抱的姿势在我背上轻拍了两下。  
还想再抱一会儿，还想继续感受yasu的体温。  
但是yasu在我的怀里动了动，示意我松开。然后像往常一样，直勾勾地盯着我看。  
“那，我先回去了。”  
“诶？现在？”  
我声音里明显透露着不愿意，但是yasu微笑着对我说。  
“我先回去，为晚上你来做准备。要去买点下酒菜之类的吧，总不能急急忙忙的吧。”  
“……是这样没错啦。”我还是有点不情愿。  
才见了几分钟就要走，觉得好寂寞啊，虽说晚上又会见面就是了。  
但是，至少要再来一次刚才那样的吻。Yasu也很配合的接受了。  
啊啊，太好了，果然没被讨厌，不用变成废人了。  
我仔细地品尝着yasu柔软的嘴唇和舌头，再次感受到了自己有多喜欢yasu。  
吻毕慢慢地离开了yasu的身体。  
Yasu微笑着说“那，等会见。”  
“嗯。”  
说完yasu就走向门口，穿好了鞋之后又扭过来面向我。  
“那个大…大仓……”  
yasu小声地叫着我，我也抬头看着yasu。  
Yasu慢慢地拉下外套的拉链，露出里面系扣的黑色衬衫，然后又从衬衫的最上面往下，把纽扣一颗一颗的解开。  
诶？Yasu想干什么我完全一头雾水。  
虽然在解纽扣，但是完全没有要脱衣服的意思，这是？  
随着纽扣一颗颗的被解开，渐渐可以看到yasu里面光滑白嫩的皮肤。  
但是，不仅仅只是yasu的身体。  
红色的……细绳？  
那是  
诶？  
突然yasu很快把衬衫敞开了一下。  
我不敢相信自己眼前看到的风景。  
那是  
诶…  
龟甲缚吧………？  
在我刚反应过来的时候，yasu已经扣上了纽扣。  
笑眯眯的对我说  
“等会儿哦。”  
说完这句，yasu背上自己的包风一样的跑了出去。  
诶？  
诶？？  
刚才，yasu给我看了什么？  
心脏疯狂的跳动。  
诶？  
诶？  
错觉？  
还是在做梦？  
刚才yasu身上确实绑了龟甲缚一样的红绳是吧？  
诶？  
是我看错了？  
我果然变成废人了。  
因为是废人，所以产生幻觉了吧。  
刚才yasu的模样在我的脑海里不断浮现。  
但是我不能判断那是不是现实。  
虽然我相信眼见为实，但是，还是难以置信，大脑简直当机了。  
脑海里全是疑问。  
之后不管是吃饭还是收录，我都心不在焉，根本无法集中注意力。  
然后就被信酱狠狠地拍头了。

结束之后我马上打的飞奔到yasu家里。  
大脑里除了yasu什么都无法思考了。  
在楼下按了房间号，听到那边传来yasu悠闲地“欢迎回来”的声音，迫不及待地想要上楼，以至于连自动门开门都觉得太慢了。  
等到自动门开开，自己几乎是硬挤进来的一样。  
啊啊，电梯也好慢啊。  
终于终于，到了yasu门前，开门锁门一气呵成。  
出来玄关迎接的是还穿着和乐屋一样衬衫的yasu。  
“欢迎回来❤”  
“……我回来了。”  
Yasu看起来和平常没什么两样。  
“先去洗澡吧。洗完再喝点酒？”  
我跟在yasu身后走向客厅，性急的把包随手一扔就开始脱上衣。  
上衣被我扔在地上，我从后面抱住了yasu。  
隔着衬衫开始乱摸。  
“……不是做梦。”  
通过手上的触感，确认了我在乐屋看到的真的不是幻觉。  
“这是什么？”  
Yasu没有回答，只是挣开我的怀抱，扭过身体看着我。  
“……总之先去洗澡吧？”  
说着他脸上浮现出平时没有见过的妖艳的笑容，开始抚弄我的股间。  
“…………好的。”  
我对没有回答我问题的yasu多少有点疑惑，但是在这种极致工口的氛围下，我实在忍受不了，下意识的只会点头听从yasu的指示。  
我被yasu牵着到了厕所。  
Yasu蹲下身来，解开了我的皮带和纽扣，然后用嘴叼住拉链缓缓下拉。  
好不容易把裤子脱下来了他又噙住了我的内裤边一边上目线盯着我一边往下扯，把我的东西暴露了出来，这样的撩拨，我快撑不住了。  
之后像是捧着什么宝物一样，把我的东西贴在自己的脸颊上，一只手揉弄了起来，眼睛还是盯着我看。  
“今天，我会帮大仓洗澡哦。但是途中大仓不许碰我。”  
“诶？不要。”  
我回答的太快，yasu露出了有点困扰的表情。  
“但是，我今天如果湿水了会很困扰哦，绳子，湿了水，会很重的。所以说，好么？”  
这样说着，yasu也没有停下手上的动作，一直来回抚摸着我的东西。  
“洗完澡，就给你摸哦。”  
“我知道了。”  
虽然我没什么自信，但是，就是很急。  
总而言之，想赶紧开始。  
确认了乐屋所见的是事实以后，我大脑一片空白，现在只能点头跟着yasu的步子走。  
“但是，大仓一定不会老实的。”  
yasu还真是对我的性格了如指掌。  
？  
“所以说，大仓让我绑一下吧。”  
“诶？！”  
Yasu不知道从哪拿出一根红绳，一头用嘴咬着，准备把我的手捆起来。  
“诶？我不要！”  
“只有洗澡这一会而已。”  
在我还没反应过来的时候，yasu用惊人的速度和技巧已经把我的双手禁锢在背后了。  
“诶？也太快了吧。你怎么做到的？”  
“嗯？别忘了我可是有小型船舶驾驶证的。绑绳子可是基本技能，不快一点船可是会飘走的。”  
“诶，好厉害。”  
等等，这可不是什么需要佩服的场合。  
怎么办，虽然有点抗拒，但是还是抑制不住的兴奋起来了。  
“这个啊，可是很花功夫的。”  
“嗯？”  
Yasu一边说着一边把自己的内裤褪了下来，然后在我的面前，慢慢地一颗一颗地解开衬衫的扣子。  
“要一个人把自己绑成这样，可是很难的。”  
衬衫下面果然是今天在乐屋看到的红绳。  
啊啊，果然不是梦也不是幻觉。  
等yasu把衬衫脱下扔到一边，身上就只剩下红绳了。  
“一开始是想挑战龟甲缚的，但是总是做不好啊。这个其实是菱绳缚哦，这个比较容易呢。”  
Yasu现在的样子真的过分了。  
乳首和性器的周围被细细的绳子环绕禁锢着，非常的色情又下流。  
但是我的手动不了，只能用眼神一遍遍的扫视。  
注意到我的视线，yasu多少还是有点羞耻。  
“好了，进去。”  
Yasu抵着我的背，让我进了浴缸。  
“……为什么，突然想这样做？”  
看到yasu被绳子紧缚着的姿态，我的那里更加精神勃发，yasu用他的指尖一下一下的玩弄着。弄得我也不停的战栗着。  
“大仓上次被那个h的女嘉宾说的话弄得很兴奋吧。”  
果然是因为这个。  
“我也不想输给她啊。我看了嘉宾的电影，她在电影里面有一场镜头是衬衫里的绳子暴露了，我想如果大仓在乐屋里看到我这样，一定会兴奋起来的吧。”  
…………yasu果然很奇怪。就因为这样就实践什么的……  
虽然我确实很完美的中招了就是。  
诶？  
不过按yasu的话来说，他好像把那位嘉宾当作假想敌了。

“还有，她说一起洗澡的时候，大仓想象了吧。关于这个我好好想了想让大仓兴奋地方法。”  
Yasu把沐浴露在我手上打起了泡泡。  
“要是以这种姿态来给你洗澡的话……”  
Yasu看着我笑眯眯的问  
“怎么样？”  
“超级棒！！”我发自内心的回答。  
“啊啊！太好了”  
Yasu把泡泡打到了我全身，手法特别温柔，感觉真好。  
“所以才一段时间不见我？”  
Yasu的手从我的脖子，到背，腰，再到手腕……温柔的抚摸着打出泡泡来  
我用不了自己的手真的太着急了。  
Yasu把我绑起来是对的，不然这时候我已经把yasu搞得乱七八糟了。  
“因为这种需要练习嘛。”  
胸，肚子，脚踝到小腿，再到大腿，和大腿根……  
泡泡的范围随着yasu的手越来越大。  
“而且多花点时间效果才会更好嘛。”  
这个人吐了吐舌头，一脸恶作剧的表情。  
终于，我的那里也被yasu用泡泡包围了起来，慢慢地上下揉搓着。  
“嗯……”  
实在过于舒服，忍不住呻吟了出来。  
果然被yasu惩罚了啊。  
不过这种惩罚，多少次我都愿意。  
哈哈这样想的我，简直就像笨蛋一样。  
但是，想办法给自己束缚的，给我洗澡的yasu，都是难以忍耐的工口。  
这样想是当然的。  
Yasu用双手包裹着我已经硬的不行的那里，温柔的洗着。  
“……先出来一次？”  
Yasu上目线的问我。  
“嗯。”  
Yasu轻笑了起来，双手加了点力气，快速的摩擦起来。被泡沫包裹的触感实在太好，我的呻吟也逐渐大声起来。  
我想要把呻吟抑制住吻住了yasu，伸出舌头搅弄，连同下半身的快感一起品尝着yasu。同时yasu的手也没有放松，努力的揉搓着我的东西。  
“嗯…要射了”  
我的释放在了yasu手里，已经分不清哪个是泡泡哪个是我的精液。  
“ふふ，冲走了哦。”  
Yasu给我冲干净了之后走出了浴室。  
拿了一条浴巾开始给我擦干，擦的过程中，我又硬了起来。  
“我的手什么时候松开，刚才说好了只是洗澡限定的。”  
Yasu笑了笑  
“到床上再说。”

可是到了床上，yasu也没有给我松绑。  
他跨坐在我身上，和我来了几次几乎要流出口水的深吻，之后又依次咬了我的耳垂，舔了我的乳首，撩拨了我的东西，让我更加精神。  
“好有精神啊…”  
Yasu把头埋在我的股间，像小猫喝牛奶那样一点一点的舔着我的前端，继而又用温热的口腔尽可能的把我包裹住来回的吞吐，含不到的地方用手不停地抚慰着。  
“yasu，快把我松开，我想要你。”  
“诶~怎么办才好呢？”  
刚说完，yasu就给我深喉了一下，用窄窄的喉头吸住我的龟头。  
这一下实在太过刺激，yasu拼尽全力的运用自己的舌头让我舒服，我忍不住又漏出了一些呻吟。  
这样下去我又要射了。  
但是，不行。要是这样简单的又射了，以后就很难挽回了，各种意义上都是。  
“yasu，生气了么？”  
我在腹部用力拼命忍住射精的欲望。  
Yasu把我的东西吐了出来，像小猫握着逗猫棒一样抬头看着我。  
Yasu那样握着我的东西伏在我的身上，湿润的嘴唇周围都是我的东西，看着这样的yasu我真的快到限界了。  
再加上从股沟一直延伸到背部的绳子，已经是超出想象的色情。  
“嗯…没生气哦。”  
“生…气了吧。”  
“…我到底生气没啊”  
“yasu果然还是生气了吧。对不起，你也知道我是容易想象的体质，很容易就变成那种很工口的氛围了。但是我也有在忍哦。”  
“射也很容易？”  
“不是这回事啦！好麻烦！”  
我的声音又提高了一点。  
“yasu很容易就和别人亲近起来，马上就和别人去吃饭了。偶尔也会有那种很奇怪的人啊，每次yasu跟他们热闹的时候我都在忍耐。”  
“奇怪的人？”  
“你不要再捏啦！真是的，所以说yasu会和那种明显就是以你为目标的人去吃饭啊。我虽然知道自己要忍耐，但是还是希望你能拒绝啊，虽然有的没办法拒绝吧。但是本来，还是因为yasu你自己没有发觉啊。”  
“……”  
“不要再捏啦！”  
Yasu维持着看着我的同时还在捏我的那个的姿态在思考些什么。  
“节目的时候说的忍耐…是指这个？”  
“对啊，有好多次啊。一直在忍耐。你去跟别人吃饭，然后被灌酒灌倒不省人事，这难道不危险嘛？！”  
想到这些，我稍微冷静了下来，射精感也没有那么强烈了。  
Yasu慢慢地把我的手松开了。  
“啊，终于解放了。”  
我来回转着手腕放送肌肉。  
“……真的一直都在忍？”  
Yasu一脸抱歉的歪着头问我。  
“对啊。”  
我这样说着，手已经搂上了yasu的细腰让他贴近我，接着又把舌头探进他的嘴里舔弄着他的贝齿。  
用好不容易解放的双手揉搓着yasu的乳首，手指穿过乳首旁边的细绳，牵动着细绳一同摩擦可怜的肉粒。  
“等…等一下，我先解开。”  
 yasu把手伸向了自己腰部的一个结，大概把那里解开就全解开了，我当然阻止了yasu想要解开的意图。  
 yasu也迅速理解了我的意图。  
“会留下痕迹的。”   
 “只有身体上，胳膊和腿都没有，没关系的。”  
 “换衣服的时候要脱的……”  
“没事，那时候我会挡着你的。”  
这样说了，yasu稍微放松了抵抗，我趁机又吻住了yasu，真是怎样都不够。  
我的手在yasu身上的绳结的空隙出不停地抚摸，带动了绳结全部摩擦起来，yasu被刺激的无意识的晃动起腰肢。  
接着我的手伸向yasu的股沟，想起身要看看yasu的那里的情况。  
“啊！”  
我抓着yasu的脚踝，突然的起身让下身顶住了yasu的那里，吓了他一跳。  
“大仓，不要，这个姿势好羞耻。”  
我不顾yasu的抗议，开始欣赏起眼前的美色。  
绕过yasu那里的绳子紧紧的摩擦着yasu的根部，至于后穴那里，好像要把其中一个绳结吞进去一般在边缘进进出出。  
太工口了。  
在后穴处我用手指轻轻一抵，那个绳结就轻易的被吞了进去。  
“yasu，就这样握着自己的脚踝。”  
“诶？”  
“拜托了，刚才洗澡的时候我都有一直被绑着。”  
yasu虽然有点不满，还是有好好的配合我，自己抓着脚踝分开双腿鸭子坐在我身上。  
“明明在洗澡的时候射过一次了……”  
“那种的只能叫热身！”  
我不满的大叫，yasu脸红红的沉默着配合我。  
我打开了润滑剂倒在手上，伸向了yasu已经被绳结折磨很久的后穴。  
这次和以前不同，从一开始就直接把手指插到了最深。  
“啊……”  
手指进入的时候yasu浑身战栗了起来，嘴里发出了染满情欲的呻吟。  
yasu的性器也随着我手指的动作越来越精神。  
尽管还在和我接吻，yasu的喘息声也无法抑制的变大。  
yasu的身体也朝着红绳的颜色靠近，变成了诱人的粉色，汗液也让滑嫩的皮肤看起来更加可口。  
感到yasu后面逐渐放松下来，我稍微变动了一下姿势。  
“进来……”  
我没有回答，将yasu的一条腿抗在肩上，直直地插了进去。  
yasu被快速的进入刺激的尖叫起来。  
接下来我像是想把yasu操进床里一样，大力的进出着，每次都想进的更深。  
从刚才一直忍耐着的我，只是被yasu炙热地包裹着，就感觉快要射了。  
“啊…大仓…”  
yasu紧紧地抓着床单保持平衡，我则是想要破坏这种平衡一样全力的抽插。  
为了刺激yasu的g点有意识的大力进行着活塞运动，yasu果然颤抖的要比平时厉害。  
好像太用力了。  
yasu嗓子里的呻吟还在继续，甚至流出了口水。  
色情。  
身上的绳结也在随着我的动作，不停地来回摩擦，也因为这些绳结的原因，yasu的身体也比平时看起来更加妖艳。  
色情，工口，下流。几乎全部能形容情欲的词语都可以用在这具身体上。  
眼神离不开被绳子束缚的yasu。  
明明yasu被我的胳膊拥抱着。  
肉体交缠着。  
明明被绳子束缚的是yasu。  
但是。  
真正被束缚的却是我。  
我的视线。  
我的身心。  
都被束缚了。  
被yasu这个人，束缚到无法离开他的程度。  
虽然yasu被绳子紧紧地束缚着。  
但是我，被更紧的束缚在yasu身上。  
突然yasu的后穴迅速的收缩起来，同时，yasu的前面也释放了出来。  
红色的绳子上喷上白色的精液。  
实在是过于色情。  
由于yasu的收缩，我也到达了顶点，直接释放在了yasu体内。  
比以往都要长，要大量的射精。  
yasu已经红透的脸上留下了生理性的泪水。  
又这样被绑着，就好像是被施虐过一般。  
啊，绳子真的不行，太刺激了。  
我慢慢的拔了出来，两个人气息不稳的抱在一起。  
等到气息平稳之后，yasu脸上还挂着泪，问我  
“我有没有赢过那个h的嘉宾。”  
“什么赢不赢的，我从来就只想跟yasu做这种事情啊。”  
“真的？”  
yasu的声音还是有点抖，可能是刚刚我太过分的原因。  
我一定要把这种心情好好的传达给yasu，再次吻上了yasu的双唇。  
“当然是真的。不过这种play的话，我可是大欢迎哦。”  
我轻轻的在yasu胸前的绳结处吻了一下。  
“真的哦，今天在乐屋看到那样的yasu，我心跳到快要爆炸了，后来都没法工作了，最后被hina狠狠的拍头了。”  
“被打了？”  
“嗯。”  
听了这话，yasu超级开心的笑了起来。  
我轻抚着yasu的脸，他用一如既往漂亮眼睛望着我。  
“相信我，我已经被彻底绑住了？”  
“绑住？”  
“嗯，不管是我的身体还是我的心，都被yasu用力的绑住了。”  
说着又忍不住亲了一下yasu。  
“因为yasu很擅长打结嘛，我已经逃不掉了。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯，可以说你拥有了‘大仓型’船舶驾驶证哦。”  
听到这，yasu又笑了。  
“对啊，我确实有呢。”  
“所以啊，永远不会离开的，我要永远被你操纵。”  
我又再次吻上了yasu的双唇，用绳结轻轻的摩挲着yasu的身体，慢慢的把yasu的身体扶了起来。  
“那，这次我想被驾驶呢。”  
一边摸着yasu的腰一边看着他脸红起来，还有比这更好的事情么？  
yasu虽然有点羞耻，还是说  
“我可是很擅长驾驶哦。”  
“我知道，所以，拜托了。”  
说完我就仰倒躺在了床上，等待yasu船长的驾驶。


End file.
